Subscribing to web site syndication feeds is a popular mechanism for users to receive information about web pages in an efficient manner. In general, syndication data for a web page is data that represents the content of the web page and may even be identical in content to the content of the web page, but is not itself the content of the web page. The syndication data is available to syndication-aware programs that subscribe to a “feed” of the syndication data. The syndication data is typically designed to be machine-readable for efficient processing (e.g., into human-readable form). For example, the syndication data is typically XML-based or otherwise structured to ensure or enhance the machine-readability.
A typical use of syndication data is by subscription via a syndication feed aggregation service, which combines the contents of multiple syndication feeds for display on a single screen or series of screens. Examples of syndication data include data formatted according to standards such as past, current and to-be promulgated versions of RSS and Atom. While RSS and Atom are popular syndication data formatting standards, there are (and, in high probability, will be) other standards for syndication data formatting.
The syndication feed content for a data item typically includes a human-readable description of the data item, where the human-readable description is “clickable” to the web page URL so that the user can easily view the corresponding underlying web page content. In addition, an aggregation service may operate to aggregate syndication feed content to provide to an end user. For example, this may provide a marketing mechanism for a service provider, such as a real estate agent, to keep potential clients coming back to his web site.